Seifenblasen
by Salemathy
Summary: ...  sah geschockt auf einen blonden Jungen am am anderen Ende der Halle ... eine vergessene Erinnerung drang aus der tiefe seiner Seele an die Oberfläche ...


Titel: Seifenblasen

Pairing: Harry x Draco

Genre: Romanze

Disclaimer: wie immer ... mir gehört nichts ... alles Bekannte ist nur ausgeliehen und wird am Ende unbeschadet zurück gegeben ... und naturlich bekomme ich auch kein Geld dafür ...

Autorengeschwafel: Wie ihr seht, habe ich mal wieder eine kleine FF verbrochen. Ich hoffe ihr hinterlasst mir ein kleines Review ...

Seifenblasen

Es war ein ganz normaler Morgen in Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei.  
Die Schüler saßen an ihren Haustischen und frühstückten. Fröhliche Gespräche wurden geführt, Lachen drang durch die Halle.  
Dann erklang mit einem Mal ein entsetzter Schrei: „Seifenblasen!" Der schwarzhaarige Schüler hatte sich von seinem Platz erhoben und sah geschockt auf einen blonden Jungen am anderen Ende der Halle.  
Dieser schaute auf und wurde dann schneeweiß im Gesicht.  
Eine vergessene Erinnerung drang aus der Tiefe seiner Seele an die Oberfläche. 

Glücklich schaute der kleine Junge auf seine neueste Errungenschaft. Ganz alleine hatte er es gekauft und war nun außerordentlich stolz auf sich. Zwar wusste er, dass sein Vater das mit Sicherheit nicht billigen würde, aber mit seinen sechs Jahren besaß er nun einmal schon einen enormen Dickkopf, und der sagte ihm, dass er es haben wollte, Vater hin oder her.

Darum war er auch ausgebüxt, als sie an diesem Tage London besuchten. In der Nähe eines Parks hatte er schließlich das Gesuchte gefunden.  
Endlich löste er seinen Blick von seinem Schatz und ließ ihn über seine Umgebung wandern.  
Was er jetzt brauchte war ein geeigneter Ort um es auszuprobieren. Der kleine Teich in der Mitte des Parks erschien ihm perfekt.  
So schnell ihn seine Beine trugen, rannte er darauf zu. Am Ufer blieb er stehen und atmete voller Vorfreude tief durch.

Er wollte sich gerade seinem selbst gemachten Geschenk widmen, als er aus den Augenwinkeln etwas wahrnahm.  
Abrupt drehte er sich um und sah auf eine kleine zitternde Gestallt. Diese saß halb versteckt im Ufergebüsch und schluchzte.  
Vorsichtig ging der blonde Junge auf das Häufchen Elend zu und ließ sich davor nieder. Sanft streckte er seine Hand aus, legte sie auf die Schulter des anderen kleinen Jungen und spürte ein panisches Zusammenzucken.

„Hab keine Angst, ich tue dir nichts" sagte er liebe voll und hob das Kinn des Kleinen, damit er ihn anschauen konnte. Verweinte, strahlend grüne Augen starrten aus dem blassen Gesicht auf ihn. Die zerzausten Haare hingen tief in das schmale Antlitz und verdeckten diese schönen Seelenspiegel beinahe.

„Mein Name ist Draco, und wie heißt du?" der blonde Junge strich seinem Gegenüber die Tränen von den Wangen und lächelte ihn an.

„Ha … Harry" ganz leise erklang die Antwort und schüchtern versuchte sich dieser noch weiter zusammen zu kugeln.

„Hast du dich verlaufen?" fragte Draco und strich ihm beruhigend über die Haare. Kopfschüttelnd lehnte sich Harry zaghaft gegen die sanfte Berührung.  
„Was ist dann passiert?"

Schüchtern schaute Harry auf den hübschen Jungen vor sich. „Ich … ich … bin weggelaufen."

„Aber warum denn? Deine Mama und dein Papa machen sich jetzt bestimmt große Sorgen um dich" ein wenig erschrocken kam diese Aussage von dem Blonden.

„Ich habe keine Eltern mehr" sagte Harry leise und seine Augen nahmen einen traurigen Ausdruck an. „Ich muss bei meiner Tante, meinem Onkel und meinem Cousin leben, aber die sind ganz gemein zu mir. Ich bekomme kaum zu essen und muss in einem Schrank schlafen. Außerdem schlagen sie mich immer, wenn ich meine Arbeiten nicht schnell genug erledige" ängstlich ruhte Harrys Blick auf Draco. Er befürchtete von ihm dafür verachtet zu werden und das wollte er auf keinen Fall.  
Also erhob er sich schwankend und gab damit den Blick auf seinen geschundenen und in viel zu großen Kleidern steckenden Körper frei.

Wut stieg in Draco auf, als er erkannte wie viel Leid dieser schöne Junge vor ihm erlitten haben musste. Schnell stand auch er auf und schloss Harry in die Arme, damit dieser nicht gehen konnte.  
„Ich lasse nicht zu, dass man dir noch einmal weh tut; Kleiner. Du bleibst bei mir. Komm wir gehen zu meinem Papa, der wird sich um alles kümmern."

Vorsichtig schmiegte sich Harry in diese schützende Arme. „Geht das denn? Wird dein Papa nicht böse werden?"

„Keine Angst, mein Papa ist lieb, der hilft dir. Ich werde ihm alles erzählen und dann wird er dafür sorgen, dass du nie wieder zurück musst. Er ist nämlich sehr mächtig, weißt du?!"

Unsicher schaute Harry zu seinem Retter auf. „Er wird also nicht mit mir schimpfen?"

„Nein, ich werde ihm sagen, wie lieb ich dich habe, dann muss er dir helfen, ganz einfach" beruhigte ihn Draco liebevoll.

„Du hast mich lieb?" mit großen Augen schaute Harry den Blonden an.

„Ja. Ich habe dich ganz doll lieb, und wenn wir groß sind heiraten wir, ja?"

„Heiraten? … Aber das geht doch nicht" überrascht löste Harry sich von seinem blonden Engel.

„Natürlich geht das. Oder hast du mich etwa nicht lieb?" meinte Draco und zog den Kleineren wieder in seine Arme. Dieser murmelte: „ Doch … ich … ich hab dich lieb."

„Na siehst du. Dann können wir doch heiraten." Mit diesen Worten nahm Draco einen kleinen Silberring vom Finger und steckte ihn Harry an. „Schau, nun sind wir verlobt" zufrieden lächelte er Harry an. Dann erinnerte er sich an den Grund für sein Hier sein und meinte: „Ich habe mir vorhin Seifenblasen gekauft. Willst du mitspielen?"

Harry nickte und gemeinsam bewunderten die Beiden die bunt schillernden Blasen. Dabei bemerkten sie nicht, wie sich ihnen eine dunkle Gestallt näherte.

„Draco! Was machst du hier?"  
Erschrocken wandten sich die Jungen um. „Oh, hallo Onkel Sev. Harry und ich spielen ein wenig:"

„Du spielst mit einem Muggel?! Wo ist dein Vater?" peitschte die eiskalte Stimme auf sie ein.  
Ängstlich drückte Harry sich an Draco. Er verstand nicht, was dieser düstere Mann von ihnen wollte.

„Papa ist in der Winkelgasse, Onkel Severus. Aber sei bitte nicht so laut, du machst meinem Verlobten Angst" wies Draco seinen Patenonkel zurecht.

„Verlobter?!!!! Ich verlange eine Erklärung, Draco! Sofort!!!!"

Der Blonde legte schützend einen Arm um Harry und berichtete alles, dass dabei das Gesicht des Mannes immer umwölkter wurde, entging ihm.  
Plötzlich hatte dieser seinen Zauberstab in der Hand. „Das kann ich nicht zulassen. Amnesia!"

In Hogwarts erhob sich ein mittlerweile 17-jähriger Draco von seinem Platz bei den Slytherins, ergriff seinen Zauberstab und drehte sich zum Lehrertisch. Auch Harry hatte nun seinen Zauberstab in der Hand. Die Jungen tauschten einen kurzen Blick und riefen dann zugleich: „Sectumsempra!"

Der Fluch zischte auf ihren Zaubertränkelehrer Severus Snape zu. Seine Auswirkung konnten die Beiden jedoch schon nicht mehr sehen. Gemeinsam und händchenhaltend hatten sie die große Halle verlassen.  
Immerhin gab es da noch einen gewissen Vater, der über eine Verlobung informiert werden musste.

Ende


End file.
